


Angelic Angel

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Bed Intimacy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Intimacy Kind Of Sexual, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: The king and Queen of Grannvale share an intimate night after a short separation.





	Angelic Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This work exists because I wanted to see to what a degree Seliph/Tine has paralelisms to Sigurd/Deirdre so both this one and My angel are fics with similars situation and structure. I hope you like it.  
> Pd: It is named as the love live song because I wasn't inspired enough to find a tittle

Seliph unbuttoned his coat slowly, feeling the tiredness coming to him after his endless day. Before he started getting off his shirt, he looked at his bed, specifically he looked at the body ont he bed, and smiled. He moved onto the bed and sat next to the sleeping woman.

"Did you fall sleep already?" He asked with a smooth voice.

Tine moved a little, putting her arm to cover her eyes and grunted.

Seliph reacted with a little cute laugh, "you should put your dress off."

She moved the arm down, where the other was, and opened slightly her eyes, "it's pretty comfortable, I think I can sleep with it. Just for today. I'm tired."

"I'm sorry I couldn't postpone today's dinner. It was very important," Seliph said getting closer to her and caressing her cheek.

She looked at his eyes, "Don't feel sorry. I was supposed to come yesterday, no one knew that I needed more time to do everything."

"Then you shouldn't have come. The people would have understand it."

She put her hand on top of his, "you said that it was important it would have been weird if the queen hadn't been there"

Seliph closed his eyes and sighed, "you are right. But your health comes always first, specially now," he moved the hand from her cheek to the little bump on her belly that was almost imperceptible with the dress, "you are exhausted, you should have rest."

Tine looked at her belly and at Seliph's eyes again, "I appreciate that you worry about me but I'm okay. We are okay. It's just today. Besides, you are also tired. We know that it's our duty be there."

Seliph hugged her and put his head on her shoulder while she let his hair free from the ponytail he was wearing.

" I have missed you," Tine confessed while she stroked his hair.

"Me too, I started counting the days for your return since you left to Friege."

"It has only been two weeks."

"Two very long weeks." Seliph said with his eyes closed, "if you continue touching my hair I'm going to fall sleep."

" That's what we should be doing."

Seliph got up and oferred his hand to her, " let me help you with your clothes."

She accepted the hand but remained a few seconds laying in the bed until she got up. They stoop up one in front the other and Seliph made her turn on her back and started unbuttoned her dress, slowly, caressing the fragiles material. After the first three or four buttons, the dress started to slip away on her skin and Tine's hands went to her chest to hold up the dress while Seliph came closer to her and kissed her shoulder nude moving towards her neck with every kiss.

"So this is why you wanted to help me?"

" It wasn't, I promise. Sorry, but, I couldn't resist."

"Don't apologise. And continue, please."

With the last buttons, not only her cheeks were coloured but she had started moaning a little from the fierce touch of his lips.

When the dress fell to the floor, she turned to face him and attacked his lips and they only separated after they were almost breathless.

"I will bring your nightgown," Seliph said while Tine took off of her underwear.

He helped her to put her nightclothes and kissed her, a more chaste kiss full of adoration and sweetness.

"Do you need help with your clothes? "she asked laughing a little and yawned.

"No, thank you. You should rest."

"I will." She said giving him a little kiss and returning to the bed.

He returned to take his clothes off and put his nightclothes on while hearing the movement of the sheets. He did it quickly and soon he was getting on the bed next to his wife who opened her eyes a little and moved to hug him and sleep with her head on his ches. He returned the hug, embracing her with her left arm and resting hi shand on her belly, and kissed her head.

She sighed, "so tomorrow, what we have to do?"

He closed his eyes, "nothing."

She blinked, "nothing?"

"Yes. I knew you were coming late and since I couldn't postponed the plans for this evening I posponed all the reunions and events for tomorrow so we could rest together."

Tine rose her head up and looked at him, who has opened his eyes, "you are an angel, aren't you?"

Seliph blushed and gave her a nervous smile, "don't say it like that. I just want you to be okay and happy."

Her head returned to his chest, "you always make me so happy. I hope we don't leave the bed until midday."

He laughed a little, "I really hope so. Good night, darling."

"Good night, my angel."


End file.
